


Magical

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fireworks, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Hexing a mistletoe to make people kiss as a prank seemed like a genius idea to Stiles.Magical fireworks for new year's eve? No problem.OrStiles' magical shenanigans throughout the year.





	1. Magical Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeioRossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/gifts).



> Happy Steter Secret Santa!
> 
> Not beta-read

In the end it had been far easier to find a fitting spell than Stiles had thought when he first had the idea. This had been pretty inconvenient because then he had to wait over two months to actually use the spell. But now it was finally here. Tonight was the night. 

Christmas eve to be exact. The pack had decided to hold the pack Christmas party first and then have most of them split off to celebrate with their families on Christmas day. No one had batted an eye when Stiles had put up the mistletoe when they had been decorating in the afternoon. Of course no one knew it was spelled. He had taken a lot of care with the application of the spell and even put on a layer to hide the scent of magic from the ‘wolves. Yes, he was extremely proud of himself, okay?

Only now it was two hours later and still no one had been caught underneath it. Stiles had been sitting on the couch the whole time, cupping his punch and tapping his foot, pretending he wasn’t watching the mistletoe the whole time. The whole goal of it had been to trap two unlikely people underneath it and not let them go until they kissed. He had hoped for some funny combinations, like Scott and Derek, or Cora and Isaac who hated each other or even Allison and Lydia to maybe finally get them together. But no, apparently he had chosen a strategically bad place for it.

With a sigh he emptied his punch and got up, walking into the kitchen. Somehow his Christmas spirit had evaporated. He looked through the cabinets and found a lone bag of Reese’s minis. Pumping his fist, he gleefully tore of the little post-it that said “Peter’s Reese’s. Don’t touch” and opened it. 

They tasted even better than usual, knowing he could get one over Peter. He didn’t want to admit it but he loved their banter and word duels. And they had saved each other’s lives a few times by now, so Stiles knew Peter had his back. But that would probably not keep him from killing Stiles if he found out about his Reese’s. Quickly he stuffed a few more into his mouth and put them back into the cupboard.

To be on the safe side he checked on his phone camera that there were no traces of chocolate on his face. Hey, it happens. To Stiles. A lot. Satisfied, he put his phone away and walked back out into the living room. 

For some reason, maybe divine intervention, Stiles stumbled over his own two feet. He instinctively reached out to brace his fall but never hit the floor. Instead someone caught him and pulled him upright in a smooth motion.

Stiles opened his mouth for a thank you when he felt the force of a spell rush around him, clicking into place. His eyes widened and he looked up to the ceiling. After blinking dumbly at his mistletoe a few times, he lowered his head and blinked at Peter instead, swallowing thickly. 

“Stiles,” Peter said slowly, voice flat. “What just happened?”

“Uhhh, well, you see, the thing is…,” Stiles babbled, unsure how to explain without sounding like an idiot.

Peter sighed deeply. “Let me guess. You put this up?”

Stiles nodded, grimacing. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Peter continued. “You put a spell on it.”

Stiles nodded again, ducking his head a little.

“Since it’s a mistletoe, I guess the spell is related to what a mistletoe is usually used for at Christmas parties?”

Stiles licked his lips and tried to step back but his feet were rooted to the ground. So he bravely accepted his fate and nodded.

Peter dropped his hand and stared back at Stiles. “Spell it out for me anyway.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles explained, “We have to kiss or the spell won’t let us go.”

“I hope you put in a fail safe. How long do we have to stand here if we don’t kiss,” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Dawn,” he said quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Peter shook his head. “Well, that’s unacceptable.”

“That’s true,” Erica said cheerfully from her spot on the couch and Stiles turned his head around to the pack who had all been very quiet until now. Her grin widened and she gestured to the fire place. “You’ll scare away Santa.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. “You just want to see us make out.”

She laughed and nodded. “Yup. So, go use your tongue for something else.”

“This is boring,” Peter said and Stiles had no time to react. Peter grabbed him by his plaid overshirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Stiles’. 

They awkwardly stood like that for a few moments and nothing happened. 

“I think,” Stiles began, mumbling against Peter’s mouth, “I think we need to…” He pushed closer, opening his mouth a little and ran his tongue lightly against Peter’s lips. 

Peter seemed to understand and let Stiles in and then suddenly the kiss went from hesitant, almost innocent, to deep and filthy. Peter’s tongue pushed into his mouth and Stiles opened up eagerly. They grabbed at each other and there was a hand on Stiles’ ass, pulling him close, another one buried in his hair. In turn, he wrapped a leg around Peter’s side which resulted in him being lifted up. His other leg came up as well and then he was tightly wrapped around Peter, towering over him a little. He was looking down into the man’s blue eyes, all of it happening without breaking the kiss.

Eventually though they had to separate, gasping for air. The were breathing hard, chests rising while staring at each other dumbfounded and taking in each other’s mused hair and swollen lips. Peter let him down slowly, almost reluctant. 

Suddenly there was applause and hollering and they turned around, both of them glaring at the pack.

“This isn’t funny,” Stiles complained, taking a few steps backwards, trying to get a handle on his embarrassment. 

Peter ignored the shouts of “are you kidding” and “this is hilarious” and turned back to Stiles, his gaze narrowing. He slowly licked his lips and stepped towards him, leaning in closely.

“Stiles,” he said, his voice dark and deep, making Stiles’ knees a little weak. “Did. You. Eat. My. Reese’s?”

Stiles eyes widened and he let out a little squeak. “Please don’t kill me,” he shouted and jerked around, running away as fast as he could.

Peter growled and followed hot on his heels. “Don’t worry. I will only kill you a little bit.”

END


	2. Magical Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora Hale is coming to town for New Year's Eve and Peter wants to give her a special surprise.  
> But of course Stiles is ending up doing all the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a repost. It used to be its own work but I'm working on part 3 and 4 and wanted it to be all in one place.

Stiles was lying on his bed, idling with his laptop. The holidays were over but school was still out until the new year and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He hadn’t seen any of the pack since the Christmas party since they didn’t really hang out regularly apart from school and a weekly pack meetings.

Distracting himself from his mind-numbing boredom, he browsed for cat videos. Always cats, never dogs. After watching a particularly cute one for five times in a row, he closed his laptop just as his phone went off. With wide eyes he stared down at it, hesitating. But eventually he picked it up.

“Hello?” he said tentatively.

“Cora loves fireworks.”

“Uh, what now?”

“Cora is coming for New Year’s Eve and she loves fireworks.”

“Okay.” Stiles waited but there was no reply. “That’s great, Peter. Is there a reason I needed to know that?”

“You owe me. For the Reese’s.”

“Oh, come on. You already chased me into the shower and sprayed me. Like a bad doggy, I might add. Wasn’t that enough? It was pretty damn humiliating.”

“You were barely wet, so no.”

“What? Yes, I did. My shirt and jeans were clinging to me! I barely got them off.”

There was a small pause before Peter cleared his throat.

“Anyway, are you going to help me or not?”

“Dude, I still don’t know what exactly you want from me.”

Peter heaved a deep sigh. “As I said, Cora loves fireworks for whatever reason,” he said, indicating that he didn’t. “Derek bought a whole car load of the things but I thought… maybe you could make them more… magical.”

Stiles stared at the ceiling, blinking slowly. “Magical?” he said, sounding a little hysterical. “You want me to make them more magical! Oh, my god. I wish I was recording this conversation.”

“Stiles,” Peter growled into the phone.

“No, yeah. I get it. It’s fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.”

***

It turned out that bewitching mistletoes was a lot easier than magicking fireworks. For some reason that hadn’t been a priority for people in the past and Stiles could barely find any spells or tips for it. So he spent most of the days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve holed up in his room, researching, not that anyone noticed.

Only, one person did seem to notice. And was maybe feeling even vaguely guilty for being the reason for it all. Every day there were bags of food waiting for him in his room when he paused the research to shower or go down to get a soda.

Sometimes it was bags of chips, Reese’s and a pre-made, still warm meal. Other times it was bagels or sandwiches or even curly fries.

There was never an actual note but the tupperware containers were always label with the respective food and Stiles easily recognized Peter’s neat, expressive script. Of course then he wasted half an hour trying to figure out since when he had memorized Peter’s writing.

On the 30th he finally had a little epiphany about combining a spell with a herbal recipe from another book. By then he was completely exhausted and the relief of finding something mellowed him out so much, he dropped face first onto his bed and slept for 15 hours.

When he woke up it was late morning and he had only one hour to test the fireworks. So he quickly showered, packed his things for tonight and hurried to an abandoned junkyard on the edge of the town.

For once, his theory was sound and the test run went swimmingly. So, when he was strolling into Derek’s place, he felt on top of the world.

“You’re late,” Erica complained before blowing a paper-streamer into his face.

“Hey!” Stiles’ arms flailed and he tried to free himself from the offending decoration.

“I’m a busy man,” he said to defend himself.

Someone behind him snorted and he turned around with a grin.

“Hey, Cora. Good to see you,” he said with an open smile.

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. “Whatever, Stilinski.”

“Owww,” he whined and dramatically rubbed over his shirt as she walked past him.

A warm hand landed on the back of his neck and the pain flowed out of him, leaving his knees weak.

“I’m fine. Fine,” he mumbled but Peter just laughed and guided him to the dining table.

“Will I see something special tonight?” Peter asked quietly as he took a seat besides Stiles.

Waggling his eyebrows, Stiles replied with a grin, “Yes, me.”

Peter rolled his eyes but looked at him with fond exasperation, waiting.

“Yes, yes, you’ll get to see something good later,” Stiles said after a few moments, pouting.

 

The next few hours passed quickly while the pack inhaled the obscene amount of food Derek and Peter had provided. Stiles valiantly tried to taste every dish, especially the ones that Peter not so subtly put in front of him. For dessert, Derek carried out white and dark chocolate mousses with fruits and Stiles made grabby hands, moaning even before tasting it.

“Okay, you can stop staring now,” Stiles said, as he finally licked the last of the mousse off his spoon, winking at Peter.

“I disagree,” Peter replied smoothly before getting up to clear the table. Everyone helped and soon the pack spread out over the apartment, talking, dancing or even just lounging.

Stiles however went outside and under Peter’s watchful eyes, he put down the various batteries of fireworks that Derek had bought. They were the safer kinds that only needed lighting up once and then would shoot out a series of lights. Then he got out the mixture of herbs and put them on each of them while mumbling a simple chant.

When he was done, Peter dragged him back inside, allowing him to taste the punch.

 

Shortly after midnight, most of the pack was gathered around in the street, ready to light up. Only the Hales were standing up on the balcony, a little away from the actual fire source. They had all wished each other happy new years and were now anticipating the fireworks while the whole town around them was already firing away.

All the werewolves were wearing ear protection which looked hilarious to Stiles. But he knew their hearing was a lot more sensitive than his.

When Stiles finished the last touch and stepped back from the fireworks, Scott began to light the first one and everyone’s heads simultaneously tilted skyward.

The battery fired and the rockets shot up into the sky, exploding in the usual fashion. But as soon as it rained colours the just kept exploding again and again into tiny points of light, gently flowing down on them in the thousands. Stiles concentrated hard, smugly watching the first batch go according to plan as everyone oohed and aahed.

When Scott lit the next battery, Stiles tensed and pushed his magic. The rockets exploded again and this time the lights formed little pictures. Stars and hearts but also a big wolf head.

The pack broke out in laughter and Stiles looked up to the balcony where Cora was squished between Peter and Derek, all of them grinning widely. Derek even tilted his head back and let out a soft howl, keeping the volume down inside the town limits. Everyone else gave him an answering howl and even Stiles gave it a try. It sounded pretty okay - for a non-wolf.

Everyone was grinning, holding hands and hugging each other. Stiles was locked tight into an embrace from Erica but he managed to gesture for Scott to go on.

For the next batches he alternated between pictures and dancing or flowing lights. But for the last one he squeezed his fists tightly, biting his lip. The rockets blew up, lights exploding, and Stiles stared at them hard before they melted into words. HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Everyone laughed and cheered and hugged each other again and then drew Stiles into a tight circle which he gladly fell into, the Hales joining them quickly.

After everyone had wished him happy new years again, he noticed that Peter was standing alone.

Stiles slowly walked over to Peter, laughing as he watched him taking off the ear protection.

“Did I carry out your order to your satisfaction?”

Peter seemed put out. “It wasn’t an order. It was a polite request.”

“Polite my ass.” Stiles snorted.

Peter rolled his eyes but grinned at him. “Fine. Yes, maybe it was slightly rude. But you came through, Stiles.” His face softened, looking lovely underneath the soft gleam of the street lamps and the full moon.

Stiles felt his heart beating faster and decided to take a little risk. He stepped closer and grinned mischievously.

“You know, maybe I do still owe you one for eating your Reese’s,” he said teasingly.

“Yeah? How are you going to make it up to m-” Peter started to say but Stiles interrupted him by grabbing his jacket and kissing him thoroughly.

The kiss was just as hot as their first one and Stiles melted into it. He felt Peter’s hands coming around him, holding him firmly. They kissed for ages until Stiles finally had to pull back for air. He inhaled deeply but then gasped when Peter started to nuzzle his neck, planting tiny kisses. Stiles moaned and closed his eyes, feeling turned on like hell, slightly buzzed from the magic and oddly content.

After a while he cupped Peter’s face and tilted it back up to look into his eyes.

“Happy New Year, Peter,” he said, smiling wide.

Peter leaned his head against Stiles’, smiling back. “Happy New Year and… thanks.”

"Welcome," Stiles whispered before he kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Valentine's day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
